<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Librarian and Ironborn Punk by Axelex12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010234">Librarian and Ironborn Punk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12'>Axelex12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Boys, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Interracial Relationship, Librarians, Libraries, MILFs, Maledom, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon Greyjoy × Taena Merryweather Modern AU</p><p>Drabble:</p><p>Divorced librarian falls for young Ironborn thug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theon Greyjoy/Taena Merryweather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Librarian and Ironborn Punk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taena and Orton Merryweather bought an older Victoria style house in Longtable when they had been married only 3 years. Even though the house was in an all-Reach neighborhood, all of the neighbors liked the young mixed couple and immediately accepted them into the neighborhood. Between working and raising their children, they spent every available hour, and all their extra money renovating the old house. Orton owned a small roofing company and Taena was a librarian. It took them 15 years, and when it was finished, it was beautiful. By then, their children were 13 and 15 years old. Unfortunately, six years later, Orton was killed when he had a heart attack and fell off a two-story roof. Taena sold the company and collected on a moderate life insurance policy and realized that she could afford to remain in her house.</p><p>Taena's son was 21 years old and a senior in college and her daughter was 19 and a sophomore. Both children attended schools several hours away so Taena was usually alone in her big old house.</p><p>By the time Taena was 46 years old, her husband had been gone for five years. Both of her children were college grads, married and holding down full-time jobs. She was also a grandmother to a three-year-old and a one-year-old. The best part was that her two children and their families only lived about 45 minutes away from her.</p><p>Taena loved being the head librarian at her library. Although she tried to look the part by wearing big glasses, loose conservative clothing and a shorter hair style, she actually looked nothing like the stereotypical librarian. Although considered thin, she was the exact same size as her favorite singer, Diana Ross. She was 5'4" tall and measured 34-25-35. Even wearing her frumpy librarian clothes, men still turned to watch her walk by. She had nice legs and C cup breasts, not that anyone would know it because of her clothes.</p><p>Most men were sharp enough to realize that it didn't matter what she wore because she had a good body underneath. But Taena was old fashioned. She didn't judge others, but she felt that, for herself, she would only date those men who were near her own age and race. Unfortunately, there weren't a lot of single  men in their mid-forties who wanted a relationship, and not just to get laid.</p><p>One of her girlfriends introduced her to Keenan a few weeks ago, and they had been out a few times. He was 48-years-old and worked as a nurses' aid in a nursing home. He liked movies, Applebee's restaurants, miniature golf and camping. Unfortunately, none of those things really interested Taena, but he appeared to be the only game in town.</p><p>As she was packing up her empty lunch bag and her jacket to leave the library one afternoon, a young man walked to the counter. She noticed he was wearing jeans and a tee shirt. He had tattoos on both arms and an odor of cigarettes assaulted her nose. He appeared to be in his early 20s. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of cigarettes and asked, "How can I help you, young man?"</p><p>He took all of her in with one quick look and smiled. He said, "Do you have any books with the poetry of Tennyson and Yeats?"</p><p>She looked at him in shock. "Are you serious, young man? Yeats?"</p><p>He smiled at her and said, "Much did I rage when I was young. Being by the world oppressed. But now with flattering tongue, It speeds the parting guest."</p><p>She looked at him dumbfounded with her mouth hanging open.</p><p>"Ma'am? Ma'am, are you OK? Ma'am?"</p><p>"I . . . I just . . . . I never would have . . . . I, uh . . . I mean. I'm sorry young man. I just . . . "</p><p>"That's OK Ma'am. I know. I don't look like I read Tennyson and Yeats, let alone read at all, right?"</p><p>"But I . . . "</p><p>The young man pointed to the counter behind her and asked, "Can I check that book out? It has many of Yeats' poems in it."</p><p>"Uh, I uh was going to . . . uh . . . uh, sure."</p><p>"If you were going to use it, that's OK. I can find another one, if you have one."</p><p>"No, that's OK. You can have it."</p><p>"How about this," he said. "I just need to read three of the poems in it. Can I buy you a Coke or something and read the poems, then you can take the book home."</p><p>Before she knew what she was doing, she agreed. When she realized what she had done, she tried to back out, but the young man pointed across the street and told her to meet him there when she's finished. He walked across the street and bought a Coke, and a few minutes later, she walked in with the book and handed it to him. She went to the counter to get a drink while the young man took a quick look at her slender body and nicely rounded ass before he began reading. When she returned to the table, they introduced themselves, and she discovered his name was Theon Greyjoy.</p><p>When he finished reading, the two of them sat for over an hour discussing poetry in general, and Yeats in particular. She couldn't remember when she had enjoyed an evening so much, and asked if he would like to meet again to talk about poetry. He quickly agreed and they decided to meet the following Monday. Although the smell of his cigarettes was distracting, she overlooked it because she was liked the discussions with the young white man.</p><p>The third week, when she walked across the street, he met her at the door and grabbed her hand saying, "Come on." She saw that he had a large insulated bag in his hand. He took her around the corner to the small park where he led her to a picnic table. He sat the cooler down and began emptying it. "I brought us some food today so we could spend more time together."</p><p>She felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she helped him unpack the food. They had a good time and spent almost three hours together. Only one hour was spent talking about poetry and the rest was spent learning about each other.</p><p>When Taena got home that night, she thought of her and Theon's time together, and she got butterflies in her stomach again. "What's wrong with me," she asked herself. "I get excited just thinking about being with Theon, and yet, we're opposites -- he's half my age, he's Westerosian and I'm Essosian, he smokes and I hate smoking, he's covered with tats and I hate tats and I'm a professional and he's a mechanic. As she was thinking about him, she realized that her nipples were hard. "How can this white kid do this to me?"</p><p>Taena avoided Theon for the next two weeks, but realized that she thought about him every day. Finally, she called him and invited him to dinner at her house. He brought flowers and a poem for her, and she served her home-made meat loaf. He wore a nice pair of khakis and a golf shirt and she wore slacks and a button up top with all but the top button fastened. During dinner, Theon asked, "We haven't been together for a couple weeks. Did I say something wrong?"</p><p>She paused and looked at the table. Finally, she looked up at him and told him what she had been wrestling with. "We're totally different, Theon. All we have in common is poetry. And yet I think of you every day. I know it's just the poetry, but I . . . "</p><p>She stopped talking as Theon stood from the table, and wondered if she said something wrong. He stepped over to her and held out his hands. She automatically put her hands in his and he pulled her to her feet. She looked into his eyes as he pulled her to him and bent to kiss her. She knew it was wrong, but she closed her eyes and felt his lips on hers. They felt soft but firm. She realized that her arms had gone around his neck, but didn't remember doing it. As they continued to kiss, she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She was so excited that the smell and taste of his cigarettes didn't even register with her.</p><p>He continued to kiss her. Taena had no idea how long they kissed, but when they broke the kiss and looked at each other, she realized that her blouse was completely unbuttoned and her bra was unfastened. She took a quick breath, "Oh. Oh my," and crossed her arms over her chest and turned around. She quickly buttoned her blouse and then turned around to face him. "I'm sorry Theon, but I just . . . "</p><p>"I get it Taena. I'm sorry. I better go. Thanks for dinner."</p><p>"Wait! Please don't . . . " But it was too late. Theon already going out the door.</p><p>Taena couldn't sleep that night, or the next night. She thought of Theon almost all the time. She tried to call, but he didn't answer. He didn't come back to the library that week or the next week, and it was now driving her crazy. "Why had she stopped him?" She thought. "Why didn't she let him go on and take off her clothes and make love to her? It's been so long."</p><p>After work, Taena went across to the coffee shop and asked if anyone knew where Theon worked. One of the waitresses told her, and she drove to his workshop. When Theon saw her, he said, "Hi Taena. How have you been?"</p><p>"Will you come over tonight for dinner? Please?"</p><p>He shook his head. "No thanks. I don't think that's a good idea."</p><p>Taena looked down and began to quietly cry. After a few seconds, she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Theon. Please come over tonight. I made a mistake and I want to make up for it. Please."</p><p>He paused for a minute and then nodded his head. "See you in an hour."</p><p>She smiled and mumbled, "O -- Ok. See you then."</p><p>Theon wore the same khakis and golf shirt as before, but Taena wore a knee-length shirt dress belted at the waist. She greeted him at the door with a kiss and then led him to the table where they enjoyed spaghetti and a salad. After dinner, they put the dishes in the dishwasher and then Taena turned and put her arms around Theon's neck and kissed him. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and he reciprocated. It only took Theon a few seconds to have her dress unbuttoned with the belt lying on the floor. This time, there was no objection.</p><p>When he broke the kiss, she looked up in to the young white man's eyes and smiled. As he smiled back, he unhooked her bra, and then slid her dress and bra off her shoulders, and they fell to the floor. He looked down at her dark skin and her even darker hard nipples. He leaned further and kissed one of her breasts and heard her moan. As he kissed her other breast, he slid his hand down the back of her panties.</p><p>"Ohhhh!" She moaned as she quickly climaxed. "Yesss. Yessssss."</p><p>Theon quickly moved her panties over her hips and they dropped to the floor. Taena stepped out of them. Theon looked down at the completely nude older black woman in his arms. He thought, "For an older woman, she had a fantastic body." He lifted her in his arms and her arms went around his neck as she directed him to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed and then removed his own clothes, and climbed on the older  woman.</p><p>Theon had decided that his first-time banging Taena was going to be memorable so he slowly kissed and licked his way down her slender body. He spent extra time on each breast and ignored her pleading to 'take her now.' He said, "My goal is to drive you crazy with lust and make you say 'fuck,' before I'm done.</p><p>As he was nibbling her breasts, she pleaded, "Please Theon. Please make love to me, baby."</p><p>He finally lifted his head and said, "We're not loving tonight Taena. We're going to fuck." Then he continued his downward trek to her pussy. He kissed and licked her stomach and then slowly worked his way lower. She was still begging for him to take her. He began licking her clit and using his hands on her soaking wet pussy.</p><p>"Ohhh! Ohhh my," she moaned. "Yes baby. Yes." Theon increased the tempo on her pussy. "Ahhhhh! Oh! Oh! Uunnngh! Oh . . f-f-u . . . Oh fuck fuck fuck! Please fuck me baby! I'm begging you. Please fuck me!"</p><p>He lifted his head and smirked at her. She smiled back and panted, "You won. Now fuck me! Fuck me!"</p><p>He moved up her body and easily slid his big white cock into her soaking wet pussy making her cum immediately. He started slow, but worked his way up to pounding her black pussy and making her scream and moan. She was panting like she had just run a marathon. "Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck me baby. I love it!"</p><p>She had no idea how many times she had cum, but she knew she had never cum that many times before. Theon pounded her pussy for more than 20 minutes before he dumped his cum into her pussy. He rested on her for a few minutes until his softening cock slid out. He rolled beside her and she quickly sniggled up to him. Her voice was hoarse, but she said, "Baby, that was the best sex I've ever had."</p><p>Theon smiled at her and said, "I guess sex is now something else we have in common, huh?"</p><p>"Mmm, you know it. Would you like to spend the night with me?"</p><p>"I don't know Taena. Do you think that's a wise thing to do?"</p><p>"Mmm, I don't care, baby. I know that I want you beside me tonight."</p><p>"Well, I was going to go have a smoke and head for home."</p><p>Taena wanted him to stay so badly that she blurted out, "Please Theon. You can smoke here. Please stay."</p><p>"Are you sure? I don't mind stepping outside."</p><p>She jumped out of bed and walked to his shirt and picked it up. She took his cigarettes from the pocket and found matches on her dresser that she used to light her candles. She carried them back to the bed and handed them to him. "Please baby. It's OK. Honest."</p><p>Theon took the pack and lit up a cigarette, and was surprised that Taena stayed snuggled up next to him as he smoked it. She was even moving her hand on his stomach and chest as he smoked. When he was finished, he put it out in the candle dish next to the bed.</p><p>He said, "I hope that wasn't too disgusting for you Taena."</p><p>"Oh no," she said quickly. "Actually, it kind of turned me on. Do you think we can have sex again tonight?"</p><p>Theon raised an eyebrow and looked down at her.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby. I mean will you fuck me again tonight?"</p><p>As they lay next to each other, she asked him about his many tats. He was explaining why he got each of them and what they meant to him. Without thinking, he reached over and lit another cigarette. AS he took his first puff, Taena put her arm over his chest and her head on his shoulder. Her hand slowly moved down across his stomach and circle his cock. He smiled at her and whispered, "You know, if you suck on it, it will get hard quicker. And guess what that means?"</p><p>She grinned ear-to-ear at him and said, "It means you'll fuck the old lady again."</p><p>"Old lady?" He said. "Look at you seducing a youngster like me. Robbing the cradle and you call yourself a lady."</p><p>She was kneeling over his cock when she looked up and said, "I suppose you're right. A lady wouldn't rob the cradle, would she? Hmmm, so what does that make me then?" She put his cock in her mouth. As she began sucking his cock, he enjoyed his first blowjob by a Myrish woman.</p><p>When his cock was hard, she lifted her head and began moving back up his body. She asked, "So, did you decide what I am for seducing such a child as yourself?"</p><p>He looked into her eyes and said, "I think you're a slut. You're a horny old  slut."</p><p>She grinned at him and said, "A horny old black slut that wants to fuck you." She lowered herself onto his big cock and moaned, "Ohhhhh! Oh f-fuck." She looked into his eyes and said, "Fuck your old Myrish slut, baby." Taena rode his cock like she was in a rodeo. Theon had his hands on her breasts and was squeezing and twisting her hard nipples. Taena was coming over and over as she rode his cock. Finally, as her energy was waning and her body was covered with sweat, he pumped his seed into her pussy and she fell over beside him</p><p>After a few seconds, he reached for a cigarette and said, "A real slut would clean off my cock."</p><p>She lifted on her elbow and smiled at him and said, "She would, huh? Well, I guess if I'm a slut then I'd better get to work." She went down and licked and sucked his cock clean. She finished cleaning his cock as he was finishing his cigarette. "How was that?" she asked.</p><p>"That was nice, you old slut."</p><p>She laughed out loud and leaned to kiss his cheek. "I have a feeling that you have a lot to teach this old slut, don't you?"</p><p>"it all depends on whether you really want to be my slut or whether you're all talk."</p><p>She lay quietly next to him for a long time with her hand over his chest. Then she asked, "I've never done anything this wild before, Theon. I've only slept with three people, counting you in my whole life." As she looked at Theon, she saw his eyebrow was raised. She laughed and said, "OK OK. I've only ever fucked three men, counting you. And I've never fucked a white man before. And I've certainly never robbed the cradle with someone half my age." She lay quietly again. "This is normally outside my comfort zone, but for some reason, it feels natural with you." She paused again. "I want to do more, Theon, but I guess I'm kind of scared. Would you really teach me to be your slut or are you just having fun at an old lady's expense? I mean an old slut-wanna-be's expense?"</p><p>He said, "I noticed you the first day I came to the library. I knew you had a hot body under all that material. Then I find out we like the same poetry and that's even better. And now I discover that you can swear like a trooper. And you're a fast learner. Next, you'll probably be smoking my cigarettes and getting a tat. So to answer your question, I'd like to have a hot older slut, and I'll teach you what you need to do."</p><p>She threw her arms around his neck and said, "And I'll try to be a good student and do what you tell me."</p><p>He looked at her as he lit another smoke and said, "Does it bother you to be giving yourself freely to a young white tattooed smoker? Does it bother you to be fucking someone younger than your kids? Does it bother you to be called a slut? Does it bother you to be giving yourself to someone who will take full advantage and use your hot black body in any way he sees fit? Will it bother you to sexually submit yourself fully to me?"</p><p>Taena's hand was moving in circles on his chest as she thought of his questions. Finally, she lifted up and looked down into his face. She took the cigarette from his mouth and put it into her own mouth and said, "I want you to make me your Myrish slut, baby," as she took a deep puff and began coughing.</p><p>F I N</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave Kudos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>